The bed of a pickup provides ample space for transporting bicycles, but not in an efficient manner that allows the bicycles to remain upright for easy removal and in a way that avoids damage. Others have sought solutions to this problem, generally through the installation of a bike rack into the bed of the pickup in which the bike rack is of the type having a slotted arrangement to receive the wheels of a bicycle within a slot defined by two parallel bars. Racks of this type tend to be heavier than necessary, take up a lot of space, and do not hold the bicycle in place rigidly enough during travel. The slotted approach also does not provide the same grip for a wide range of bicycles of different sizes. While the bed-mounted bike rack is an improvement over transporting the bikes in the open bed of the pickup, current bike racks have many deficiencies.